1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing apparatus for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a server, generally includes a fan for dissipating heat for the electronic device. To meet the need of higher heat dissipating efficiency, the fan must rotate faster, which will cause more noise and greater vibration.